Exequy
There are two forms of the spell : one available to Arisen and Pawn Sorcerers ; and another cast by creatures including Gorechimeras, Lichs, and Maneaters. Sorcerer spell :"Invokes a magickal aura capable of destroying outright any foe held within its span for a set length of time." Upgrades to High Exequy. This version of Exequy cast by Sorcerers can be used to target single or multiple enemies in a single cast. Any foe that moves into the spell's area of effect will have a circular countdown sigil appear on the target indicating the progress of the spell. Once the circle is completed, the spell has been successfully cast; multiple targets can be made in the course of a single use of the spell. When the spell is released, any foes on which the spell sigil completed a rotation will be destroyed or killed. The progress of the spell sigil rotation is broadly related to the strength and resistances of the foe. A small rat's sigil completes almost instantly, whilst a Golem's takes minutes to terminate. Exequy can destroy any enemy, including usually magick-resistant ones such as Golems; however it is completely ineffective against any human foe. In the case of hybrids and monstrosities such as Chimera and Evil Eyes the spell will target each 'head' separately, and just as it can destroy a usually magick-resistant Golem, Exequy can target an Evil Eye even when its impermeable shield is up. Casting Exequy drains Stamina continuously until release. The advanced form High Exequy has similar properties, but greater range of effect, and acts faster. Time The time taken for the spell to complete seems roughly related to the creature's size coupled with its dark resistance - however it seems each species and subspecies has its own resistance that is not directly related to any stat. *High Exequy is around one-third quicker than Exequy. *Generally quickly effective against non-human living creatures, but much slower against all undead. **For example, Undead, Undead Warriors, and Stout Undead took 22 to 27 seconds to destroy, having 1000-2000 health and strong resistance to dark; whilst Sulfur Saurians each took only 6 seconds to destroy despite having much more health (2400-3200), similar magick defense, but no dark resistance. **Oddly, Saurians and Sulfur Saurians are destroyed in almost identical time, despite the sulfur version having around half again as much in health and defense. *The core Magick of the caster does not affect cast time. *The power of the staff used to cast the spell has no effect on cast time. *Periapts do not affect either stamina consumption or casting time. *An enemy's remaining health does not affect the time required. Notes *Effective against mobs of weak but very mobile enemies or as a sneak attack from afar. *Relatively slow against all types of undead creatures. * This spell has the longest range of all Sorcerer spells, with a range comparable to the Ranger's longbow attacks. **The range of effect from the spell sigil is spherical. *Also targets hidden creatures, such as Garden birds or Leapworms. *The player must hold down the spell button until the timer completes or the spell will cancel. *The Arisen can use stamina curatives as long as the player continuously holds the shoulder button. This tactic allows a player to kill large enemies otherwise impossible due to the skill's large stamina consumption. The spell button can be released whilst in the inventory, but must be held when returning from inventory. *The Ur-Dragon is immune to Exequy. Creature spell This spell is used against the Arisen and allies in Gransys during encounters with Gorechimeras, Wyrms, and Liches. In Bitterblack Isle, Maneaters, Frostwyrms and the Dark Bishop frequently employ this attack. When cast by a creature, the spell's properties are subtly different. A sigil appears on the floor, with its rotation indicating the progression of the spell. When the spell completes, any caught within the sigil will be killed regardless of the time spent within the sigil, thus the sigil is only truly dangerous at the moment the spell completes. Whilst the Arisen and human allies will be killed, Pawns are only rendered unconscious and can be easily revived. Notes *Certain attacks and skills (for example Compass Slash) grant temporary invulnerability when in use, and allow the user to be within the sigil when it completes due to invincibility frames. *It is possible to escape the effect of the spell whilst within the sigil by Perfect Blocking, though the timing may be difficult. It is likely that the Arisen needs to face the center of the spell when blocking. **Normal blocks do not work. **Pawns will rarely attempt to perfect block the spell. Category:Skills Category:Archistaff Skills Category:Dark Based Skills